NarutoRL crossover 1378
by Lotus of Konoha
Summary: Yeah, there are thousands of these, but I decided to try my hand at it. A NarutoRL crossover! YAY! Real people going to the Naruto world, and random awesomeness ensues! Battles, romance, and hilarity! READ IT! More pairings than I can count! Go read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters within.**

**Chapter 1: The Logue of the Pro. (Prologue)**

Well, it seems it is time for me to write another completely clichéd fanfiction. This time around, a Naruto/RL crossover. In this story, certain people of importance (my friends and I) will be transported into the Naruto world by force unknown. Pretty basic so far, right? WRONG! You see, once we get there, we are given a special power. Our bodies will absorb and copy the abilities and some of the traits of the first person that we choose. The only problem is, at first, we do not know how to choose a person, or, for that matter, that we even have the power in the first place. So, a couple of wacky mistakes ensue.

Then, all hell breaks loose as the Naruto plotline begins to get into the war-fighting and very powerful enemies part. What will we do? Whose side will we each join? How will the Naruto universe be affected by our intrusion? How will these events affect our relationships? STAY TUNED!!!


	2. The real Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters within. Except the RL characters, I own their souls...**

**Chapter 2: The actual first chapter.**

**The Normal World **

It was a raucous party, to be sure. No liquor, but lack of sleep and an excess of energy drinks made up for it. People were laughing at the most random things ever. Occasionally, even though they were just playing video games, someone would fall over, and then everyone would bust up in never-ending laughter. Even the person that fell over would be laughing, unable to get up. It seemed to be quite innocent, if a little self destructive.

Eventually, they switched games, and a hushed silence crept over the room. This was one of those games where business was business, and good business meant winning at all costs. The tension could be cut with a knife. Of course, it was a Naruto game, common fare for anime freaks. All those present either loved Naruto, loved anime in general, or just loved video games, including this one. The noises of characters bashing into each other could be heard for most of the night, until the truly wee hours of the morning.

The game system was off, and they all began to drift off to sleep, the sugar rushes finally getting to them. One thing was certain. They were all dreaming about that crazy blonde ninja, or one of his acquaintances…

**The Ninja World **

BANG!

They all woke up, in various states of alertness. Some mumbled something like, "5 more minutes…" and put their heads back down, others were up like a light, as if they had already had 2 cups of coffee. Three of them were particularly alert, and noticed within seconds that there was something wrong. For one, they were outside. Secondly, they were in a forest. Thirdly, they all were holding identical blue cloths in their hands.

"HEY! EVERYBODY WAKE UP!" The loudest of the three bellowed, and immediately got two hands clapped over his mouth for his trouble. Everybody was up now, and they weren't going back to sleep. They all noticed what was wrong now, and reacted in several different ways. More than one person flipped out.

"Oh my God, what happened to us?!"

"Where are we?!"

"What are we going to do?!"  
"Are we going to die?!"

"HEY, SHUT UP!"

This was another of the three who were the first to wake up, this one normally the quietest. Also the smallest, and the only female of the three, when she yelled, everybody listened. Or else.

"Listen everybody, panicking and running around like idiots isn't going to solve anything. We need to figure out where we are, why we are here, who brought us here, and how to get home." At this point, she dropped the piece of folded cloth in her hand. It made a CLANG, and the cloth unfolded to reveal a… Ninja headband?! Everyone was shocked, and then they all noticed the cloths in their own hands. Everyone unfolded their headbands. They were all of the Leaf Village, Konoha. Surprised and elated, they all put them on in their favorite positions. Even the three who had taken charge as the responsible ones got caught up in the giddiness.

When they were all done putting on their headbands, the third member of the three who were in charge took control. This one was tall, towering above most others in the group. When he spoke, everyone listened, whether he cared or not. "Okay," he said, "We all need to get ourselves together here, and get going towards home. Or… wherever we think is home, anyway. First, let's get into a formation and make sure we're all here." Everyone lined up accordingly.

He spoke again, now in a rather tired tone that he slipped into with odd regularity. "Tom and Jill, you're both here, of course." The two others that had taken charge earlier popped up their heads and said in military voices, "Yes, Sir!" Tom's headband was on in the traditional style, across his forehead. He was a rather small boy with mousy and wavy hair, but a true genius, and an expert on all things Naruto, more knowledgeable than anyone else in the group. He was also the fastest and one of the stronger people there. Jill's was in an odd position, around her waist, almost like a belt. She was the only girl in the group skinny enough to put hers on this way, so she did so with much relish and much envy from the other girls in the group. She was small as well, smaller than Tom, and slimmer. Her long brown hair was held back in a ponytail. She was also fast and strong, but she tired quickly, from her asthma.

The tall one sighed. "I already knew that… moving on. Josh!" Another military voice responded, "Yes, Sir!" This one came from another boy, this one a few inches taller than Tom, and bulkier too, more built with both muscle and fat. He was definitely among the strongest of the group, but definitely not one of the faster. His spiky quills moved just a little as he moved his head to speak. His headband was worn across his left arm, fitting nicely as an armband.

The tall one nodded. "I'm here of course, Ryan." His headband was worn in the original style as well.

Ryan turned and yelled again, "Erica!" A rather tall blonde sprang to attention and yelled, "Yes, Sir!" She was slim, but not enough to wear her headband around her waist. Instead, she wore her headband around the middle of her thigh, like a garter. She was not particularly strong, nor particularly fast, but average in both. Her hair was down to shoulder level, and almost perfectly straight.

Ryan stepped aside and announced, "The rest are from Drama, so Tom, you take over roll call." Tom turned in place and went to the front. From there he called in a lazy manner, standing in a relaxed way, "Tim!" An average sized black guy with a red shirt and blue pants answered even more lazily, "Huh?" He was about the same as Tom, a few inches taller, and a little stronger, but not as fast or quick-witted. His headband was also worn across his forehead.

Tom turned, and said, in a slightly quieter voice, "Judyann and Nicole, of course." Two girls piqued up and said, one right after the other, "Yup, we're here." They stood right next to each other, and Judyann, even though she was the younger sister, stood a little more than a foot higher than her older sibling. Judyann's hair was long and blonde, and her headband was worn around her neck. Nicole's was long and dyed black, and her headband was worn on top of her head, to keep her hair out of her eyes. Both were average in speed and strength.

Tom chuckled and turned to the last person present there. "And, finally, Derrick." Derrick nodded and said, "Sup, dude." Derrick wasn't much of a Naruto fan; in fact, he pretty much hated most anime. He was only there for the chicks and the party in the first place. His hair was greased up into a medium-sized pompadour, and his jacket was over one shoulder in the midmorning heat. His headband was also across his left arm. He was bigger than Josh in muscle and bulk, but slower still.

Tom nodded, and yawned out, "Well, that's everyone. Wherever we are, we sure aren't home, so our best strategy would be to stick together and head off in a random direction until we find some civilization. Is there anyone against this plan?"

Nobody said or did anything to object, so Tom pointed off to his left, and yelled, "Well then, let's get going, we're losing daylight!"

And so, they set off, not knowing where they were going or what was going to happen…


	3. And so they meet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters within. Except the RL characters, I own their souls...**

**Chapter '2': And so they meet.**

There was great unrest in the great villiage of Konohagakure, or the Village Hidden in the leaves, as all of the rookie 9, along with the jonin team leaders and Team Gai, were gathered in the great Godaime's office for a 'secret' meeting. In fact, because of a certain knucklehead ninja, almost the entire village knew about it.

"Hey, what do we all have to be here for, anyway? Isn't this kind of overkill?" The aforementioned knucklehead cried in his oddly whiny voice. In truth, though, his cry was met with murmurs of agreement, since the entire office was filled with elite and powerful ninja, so filled that they were even a bit cramped. Then, the Hokage looked up from the paperwork she had been filling out, thankfully for her, the last pile of the day. "Well, since I know that you are all probably wondering why I called you here today, I have a mission for you." Glancing at the twin looks on Naruto and Lee's faces, she repeated, "Yes, ALL of you. Our sources tell us that the organization Akatsuki is on the move. What I want all of you to do is to send scouting parties from your number into the forest, and leave the rest of you guarding the gate during the daytime. What is important about this is, I want you to stop anybody that you think may be strange."

Naruto was agast. "WHAT?! You want me to stand guard at the village gates instead of training? I HAVE to train!" Lee's eyes said the same, but he did not voice his opinions. Sasuke's face looked like he was on the verge of mutiny. In fact, in his mind, the only thing that kept him from doing just that was the knowledge that the part of Akatsuki that was after Naruto, and thus the leaf village, contained his brother, Uchiha Itachi.

Tsunade, the Hokage, just sat there with here eyes closed, twitching. Eventually, she stated, "Well, you can train at the village gates, just stand guard! Your mission begins immediately, Dismissed!" The crowd of people chorused a "Hai!" And shambled out of the room, with assorted mumbles commenting how troublesome and boring this mission would prove to be. But go to the village gates they did, anyway.

Once they all arrived, Kakashi and Gai both took charge of the group, both giving off completely different commands. They then turned towards each other, and with looks of pure fury on their faces, brought their hands forward, in seal-forming positions. Everyone stood in various states of terror, as truly a clash between these two jonin could rearrange the entrance to the village. The Jonin glared at each other for a full three seconds, then yelled at each other, "Paper, Rock, Scissors!" Kakashi made a scissors sign, and Gai made a paper sign. "AUUUUAGH!!! Kakashi!!! That's the last time I'll lose to you!" Gai bellowed.

Kakashi merely blinked and stated, "Nonetheless, I won this round. So, I am the one who will issue the commands for this mission. And thus, I command that the Jonin will do the scouting, and the rookies will do the guarding, until further notice. Now, everyone, go!" Everyone chorused another "Hai!" and the Jonin jumped off towards the forest.

Once in the forest and among the branches Asuma asked Kakashi, "Alright, Hatake, what's up? Why are we the ones who are doing the scouting?" Kakashi looked at him, and everyone could tell that under his mask, he was grinning.

"Because we're going on vacation in Tanzaku Town. The kids can handle this assignment without our help, besides, this'll teach them how to lead and cooperate with each other. Or maybe we'll come back and find ourselves a few genin short."

Grins and laughs were had all around, and then the Jonin were off for vacation.

----------------------------------------

His brown hair waved just a little bit in the wind as he took what seemed like the millionth step today. Tom was just flat-out drained of all his energy. He felt about ready to drop, but he knew that the second he did, everyone else would, and they wouldn't get back up until tomorrow. To him, that was unacceptable. So, onward he must go, regardless.

Jill caught up with him as he had that thought, and kept his pace. She turned her head to him and said, in a quiet voice, "Hey, I've been thinking, and do you think that perhaps we aren't home anymore?"

Tom gave her an incredulous look, and replied with, "Gee, not home anymore, I wonder..."

Jill rolled her eyes, and hissed, "You know what I mean, Tom." Then, she looked around, and added, "I mean, what if this is like some sort of Wizard of Oz thing, but the house didn't come with us, and we got Ninja headbands."

Tom frowned, and chuckled before remarking, "You forgot that we didn't get a munchkin welcome." Jill punched him in the arm, and he added, "Just jokin' around, jeez. But yeah, I see your point. Maybe we're in the Naruto world?"

Jill laughed loudly, and everyone looked at her. She sweatdropped, and lowered her voice. "What the heck would make you say that?"

Tom pointed forward, at the huge wall and entrance gates to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "That." He extended his right arm without even looking in that direction, to catch Jill as she fainted.

Tom turned around, and stopped, motioning for everyone to do the same. "Alright guys, if you haven't noticed yet, we're actually in the Naruto world. I can tell because there's Konohakagure right behind me. Now, we have to decide what we're going to do. Not that I don't think it'll be unanimous we go in, but a few things need to be decided. Should we stay together, if not, where and when should we meet, etc. So, what should we do?"

He looked around. Everyone had disappeared. He turned to find them, as expected, running towards the gates. "Ugh, too eager as always..." But he still walked after them, after all, what else could he do?

Once he arrived, Tom noticed that nobody had actually entered the village yet. He walked up to the front of the crowd. "Hey guys, why haven't you run inside yet..." He trailed off as he saw a line of ninja guarding the entrance. Possibly the worst 12 people to guard the village from these 10 people. The rookie 9 and Team Gai.

Tom's eyes widened as Naruto stepped forward and pointed at all of them in the horribly cliched way he always does. "And what do you guys think you're doing? We're guarding then entrance to the village, and you won't get in unless you go through us, dattebayo!"

Tom glanced to each side quickly, and realized the inevitable. He ran forward, straight towards the village. Naruto's eyes bugged out, and he yelled, "What are you doing?"

Tom kept running, and when he was about 5 feet away, he yelled out, "Run, Naruto! ALL OF YOU, RUN AWAY!!!"

Naruto laughed, and said, "From what? You guys?"

The slightly taller boy stopped, pointed behind him, and yelled, "No, from THEM!" Naruto turned his head slightly to look beyond Tom, and saw the oncoming mob of fangirls. "Dattebayo! RUN AWAY!"

The rookie 9 and Team Gai scattered, and Tom ran as fast as he could. There was no stopping them now. No force on earth could stop a mob of fangirls.

Nothing at all.

**Guys, I am SO SORRY I haven't been able to update in so very long. I'll let you know though, this is the story I'm going to be working on for quite a while, since my other computer broke, and I'm using my dad's laptop from work. The next chapter for my other two stories are on the old computer, and it will be fixed in January. I'll try to keep updates for this one regular though. Once a week, and it should peak at about 20 chapters or so.**

**Thanks for waiting if you decided to. Please review for who you want to end up with whose powers. I have a few already decided, but others I do not.**


	4. Wait, What!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters within. Except the RL characters, I own their souls...**

**Chapter 3: Wait, what?!**

Tom caught up with the fleeing ninja just as they passed the Ichiraku Ramen shop. He turned to Naruto, and yelled, "Hey! Where are you guys trying to run to?"

Naruto turned his head, he had been looking at the Ramen shop with his stomach growling. His eyes bugged a little again, and he exclaimed, "What?! How did you catch up with us? That's impossible!"

Tom smirked and laughed as he said, "Hey, don't think so much of yourself. You aren't really that fast. Besides, you still haven't answered my question."

Naruto got an angry look on his face and scoffed, as he pulled a little ahead of the taller boy, "I don't know, I'm not leading this party, Neji-san and Bushy Brows are."

"Oh. Well, alright, I'll just ask them then. Peace!" Tom said as he bent down, and passed Naruto with no apparent effort. _Whoa, that guy runs like Bushy Brows. I wonder how he fights..._

Neji and Lee were arguing over where to hide out until the hormones calmed down a bit.

"The third training ground! It's one of the most secluded spots in the village!"

"No way! It's too easy to follow us there! The top of the Hokage monuments! It's almost impossible to get to!"

"Yeah, but if we go there, they could see us from ANYWHERE in the village! What about the Ichiraku Ramen Shop?"

"We just passed the Ichiraku Ramen shop! We can't turn back!"

Tom drew level with them just about then, gaining a few inches with every step. "Hey guys! I know how to stop them!"

Neji glared in his direction. _How dare this boy think that he could make a plan that we could not._ "And what, pray tell, would this genius idea consist of?" He said, and smirked.

Tom frowned. _Well, I guess it is true. Neji's a jerk._ He smiled benignly. "Elementary, my dear Hyuga. Since we have the rookie 9 and Team Gai to work with, and the mob is after the males, then the only force capable of stopping them is the females."

Rock Lee nodded, as if this made perfect sense. In fact, he was confused. _How would that work? Better yet, why is this guy helping us? _But, he just smiled.

Tom looked at Neji, and Lee. "Well? Go, tell them what to do! I can't order anybody, I don't even know you guys that well yet!"

Lee nodded again, and turned around, so that he was running backwards. "Hey, girls! Would you mind doing us a favor?!"

The females from the various squads turned their heads to Lee, and responded, in unison. "Sure, but what?"

Lee responded, with a grin on his face, "Well, the way we see it, you guys are the only ones who can stop that mob! So, go talk to them!"

Sakura laughed, and yelled back, "Yeah, like talking will do any good! Those girls chased you through half of the town, what makes you think we'll stop them?"

At this moment, Tom stepped in, turning around as well. "You'll think of something, just GO!" He then turned around and yelled, "Quick! To the Academy!"

The girls came to a halt, and looked at the oncoming girls, whom, curiously enough, perfectly matched them in number. "Alright... well, each of us take down one, then. We can handle it." Sakura said, a little nervously.

The girls lined up, matching with a target. "Alright now, make sure you keep them in your sights, and here we go!" Ino yelled as the girls got within 20 yards of each other.

Each of the girls stopped, and slid to a stop, slightly panting. "What are you doing?! You're letting them get away!" Judyann yelled, quite positively furious. Her opponent was Sakura, equally furious with the blonde for much the same reason.

"We're keeping you away from OUR boys!" Yelled out Ino.

Erica grinned, and yelled out, as she started forward at a surprising speed, "Yeah right, Sasuke's mine!"

Ino's eyes turned to pure fire, she was Erica's blocker. "Oh, no you don't! Sasuke's going to be MINE, FOREVER!" She screamed as she jumped into the way and clotheslined the other blonde.

A flash of light that was inconsistent with a taijutsu attack was seen by all, but noticed by none, as the other girls took the oppourtunity to run forward, in an attempt to rush the block and break through.

Nicole attempted to jump over Tenten, putting her hands on Tenten's shoulders and flipping over. But Tenten grabbed Nicole's wrists, and turned around, sending Nicole to the floor, on her back. Another flash went off, and still went unnoticed.

Judyann tried to run straight through, like Erica, but she had a bit more finesse about it. She rolled under Sakura's legs, almost making it past her. But Sakura grabbed one of her ankles, and lifted Judyann easily. Another flash went off, still unnoticed.

Jill, being the smartest of the group, smirked a little as she ran forward. _Heh... regular geniuses, they are. I'd expected more out of my friends... but alas._ She stopped just in time, coming to a halt just an inch away from Hinata's outstretched palm. She grabbed Hinata's extended left wrist with her right hand, and rotated using her right foot as an axis to smash into Hinta's side with her forearm. She knew martial arts, and knew them well. Then the same flash went off, from her right hand, and she was blinded momentarily. Hinata noticed the flash as well, but still took her oppourtunity to use her right palm to strike her opponent in the center of the back, turning her as limp as a noodle.

The Kunoichi looked at each other and laughed. All except for Hinata. She was inspecting the slim girl with glasses that was now lying on the floor and grimacing. It... it couldn't be! Her eyes... they were... changing color! They soon turned from deep brown to the pale lavender of the Byakugan. Hinata cried out, alerting the others.

They turned, and walked over to look, and one by one, gasped and gave out cries of their own.

"What on earth?" Sakura asked, incredulous.

"But... how did she..." Ino remarked, almost speechless.

"She... has the byakugan... but, how?" Tenten whispered, frightened.

Each of them remembered the flashes at the same moment. When they had made physical contact for the first time, there had been a flash, as if a ninja tool were used for blinding. They walked over to their unconscious counterparts, and stood over them, pondering. At this time, Jill fell into unconsciousness, and her eyes closed.

Sakura stood over her blonde opponent, with a look that was a mix of disbelief and fear. _What is this girl? What is her power? And, how does it work? What if she's better than me now? What if... What if Sasuke likes her because she's better than me? Most of all though, how does that power of hers work? _"Well," Sakura said, "It's obvious that this power is a kekkai genkai. It's way too strong for a normal jutsu, and plus, they didn't even seem to know if it was happening."

Ino cocked her head sideways. "Well, if it is a kekkai genkai, then how come we've never heard of this technique before? And still, how does it work?"

Sakura looked at Ino, cupping her chin in her hand. "Well, maybe they're from some far off place, and they just got lost or something. And... it seems to me that they have the ability to... copy, or duplicate the abilities of the first person that they come in contact with."

Ino laughed. "Yeah right, Billboard Brow. These girls are at least our age, and you're trying to say that they've never touched anyone before? I doubt it."

Sakura responded instantly, she had her answer prepared. "Well, Ino-Pig, it wouldn't quite matter if all of the people around you had the same power. Because then, if you touched someone, you would copy the ability to copy the ability of the first person you touch... so you'd be right back where you started. I'll bet most people where they're from don't even know they have that power, like these girls. They didn't know."

Ino opened her mouth, as if to give a witty retort, but then paused, and couldn't come up with anything, so she decided on crouching down next to the girl she had knocked out, and wondering how well that power worked. _Will she have all my powers? I sure hope not._

Hinata and Tenten just stood next to each other, watching the others argue and looking off into the sky. Hinata turned to Tenten and asked, to break the awkward silence, "So... how are things with Neji-niisan?"

Tenten arched one eyebrow sarcastically, and asked, "How are things with Naruto-kun?"

Hinata blushed a deep red, and stammered, "Um... w-well... uh, I... uh, h-he... uh..."

Tenten interrupted with, "That's how things are with Neji."

Hinata could think of nothing else to say besides, "Oh."

Ino turned to Hinata and Tenten, and yelled, "Oi! We've got to send someone to get the boys, before they barricade themselves in the Academy so well, the kids won't be able to use it for a week!"

Hinata raised her hand nervously, and murmured, "I'll go." And she started walking at a brisk pace towards the Academy.

-------(change in POV)

Jill couldn't remember the last time she had had that bad of a headache. _ohhh... feels like my head is going to just explode. Oh well... I've got to get up anyway... Come on, all right, you can do this. Just open your eyes._ She opened her eyes to see a blur of shape and color that just made her head hurt more. She moved to get her glasses when she realized that she had them on. _Wait, what?_ She took them off slowly, since her arms still felt like lead weights, and the world quickly came into perfect focus. She was amazed. Even with her glasses, the world had never had such clarity to her before.

Then, all in one rush, she remembered everthing that happened to her before she went under._ I can SEE now... I SEE everything... ooh, Tom's going to be soo jealous._

**Well, this took just a wee bit longer than expected, but it's been good so far. I'm cutting it off here so that I can make my once a week deadline, so if you were expecting more, I'm going to see if I can punch out another chapter before Wednesday. Note I only have about a half-hour a day to write this.**

**Please review! Oh, and I've decided the pairings. Sakura/Sasuke/OC triangle, Naruto/Hinata, Tenten/Neji, Lee/OC, Ino/OC, Shikamaru/OC and an OC/OC pairing.**

**Poor Kiba, Shino and Choji, they don't get any love. Unless you'd want me to include the other villages, so then it would be Shikamaru/Temari, and that OC with Kiba or Choji, depending on how I feel. But I need to know, so tell me!**


	5. Power?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters within. Except the RL characters, I own their souls...**

**Sorry, but I'm going to completely switch around the pairings in this fanfic... so completely disregard the previous statement.**

**Chapter 4: Power?**

As Hinata reached the Academy, she couldn't help but giggle. The boys were just so ridiculous. They had managed to find a pile of huge logs, and had balanced them over the entrance. There were stones on the other side, and she could hear whimpering from over half a block away. However, as she got closer, she noticed that there was one guy leaning against the pile, looking up at the floating clouds with a whimsical look on his face. Hinata cocked her head sideways, thinking_, 'Shikamaru-kun?_' But as she got closer, she realized that this guy's hair was shorter, and he was a little taller, and in different clothes.

"Hey, you can tell the guys to come out now, we stopped the girls!" She yelled from about 10 feet away, still walking towards him and the pile.

He smiled, said "Okay.", and removed a small wedge inbetween two of the logs. The pile toppled over, revealing the entrance. Neji, Lee, Naruto and Choji were on the other side, the source of the whimpering noises.

The boy jumped over the fallen obstruction, and whistled. "Come on, you pansies. The ladies stopped the big scary fangirls, you can come out now."

Lee jumped up and exclaimed, with fire in his eyes, "I was not afraid! I have the power of youth on my side!"

"...Right..."

Lee turned, and the fire flared. "What is your name, anyway, mysterious stranger? And why do you have a Konoha headband?"

The boy extended his hand. "My name's Tom. Nice to meet you, Lee."

Hinata watched all this with a look of disbelief on her face. "And it's nice to meet you too, Hinata Hyuuga." Tom said, not even looking in her direction. She blushed 3 different shades, and nearly fell over.

Lee extended his hand as well, and grabbed it in his own. "Nice to meet you indeed, Tom." A flash went off, blinding them.

Hinata gasped. That was the same flash as the ones that went off during their fight! He had that power too!

------------(Tom's POV)

Tom let go of Lee's hand, and rubbed his eyes. That light... it really stung his eyes. _Why did that happen? Jeez, that was bright._ He blinked a few times, shaking it off. "Well, what was that?"

Then he heard a voice behind him. "I think I can explain."

Tom's eyes widened as he turned around slowly to see Jill, standing there. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell that she could see him anyway. She stood straighter than he had ever seen her before. His mouth was open slightly, wondering what it was that was different with her.

She opened her eyes. They were silver.

**Damn, that was a short chapter. But I've been grounded, so I'm sorry.**

**Any tips? Anything? Because I need reviews for where to go with this story. Else I'll just have them sitting in Konoha forever.**


	6. Power, Explained

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters within. Except the RL characters, I own their souls...**

**Yay for having no idea where to go with the plotline! Here goes anyway! Keep reviewing, and much thanks to _Incarn_ for his review. Your wish shall be fulfilled. In a couple of chapters. This one is just an explanation/bringing the group back together.**

Chapter 4: She opened her eyes. They were silver.

**Chapter 5: Power, explained.**

Tom's eyes nearly bugged out, but he managed to keep his cool. He put his hands in his pockets, and said in a calm voice, "Well, please continue then."

Jill smiled benevolently, and said, in a cute voice, "Easy. Run around the clearing." Tom looked up in a questioning manner, so she pointed and exclaimed, "Just go!"

So Tom ran around the clearing, starting off at a decently slow pace, and then quickening into his real stride. Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba's mouths all dropped open. _Whoa..._, they thought in unison,_ He's not even a ninja! How is he so fast? _Jill grinned. "Now, can you feel it?"

Tom considered this for a moment. _What does she mean by 'it'? Wait... inside me... this fire... what is this? _"Yes..." Tom said, unheard by anyone.

"The fire..." He said, a little louder, but still unheard.

"The power!" He exclaimed, heard by Neji, Lee, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"THE CHAKRA!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, and this time he was heard by all of them. This power... he had never felt it before. There was fire coursing through him, bringing strength to bear that he could never have used on his own. He experimented with it, sending some down to his legs with relish. His pace quickened noticably, causing Lee's eyebrows to disappear into his bowl-cut. "How can he be faster than me?" Lee questioned, indignant. "I am the Hidden Leaf Village's Great Azure Beast!"

Tom skidded to a halt right in front of him, the air around him nearly buzzing with his chakra. "Apparently, so am I."

But then, he cocked his head sideways, and turned around, only to find that Jill had landed right in front of his face. "But, why can I--AUGH!" He yelled, surprised. "DON'T sneak up on me like that!"

Jill simply smiled and said, in an innocent voice, "Sorry..." She made her eyes go huge, effectively disarming Tom.

"Ugh, fine. But still, answer me this; what is happening here?" Tom said, giving up.

Jill got serious, and said in a firm voice. "Well, to put it simply, you absorbed or copied Lee's abilities, and I did the same for Hinata. You now know all of Lee's techniques, including the way to open the 8 inner gates. I have the Byakugan, and know the techniques of the Gentle Fist. Simple, right?"

Tom was satisfied for a second, but then he blinked a couple of times, and got a ponderous look on his face. "But... if I copied Lee's abilities, then how can I effectively manipulate chakra? At least, I know I can a little, but Lee can't much at all."

Jill thought for a second, then responded, "Well... I suppose you only absorbed Lee's advanced techniques, as in the ones that only he can do, but you still have the basic chakra system and capabilities of a normal ninja. Assumably, you also have an affinity for a certain element of techniques as well. So... I suppose this is an advantage for you and me, but it could be a disadvantage to someone else."

Tom considered this, but still had questions. "So... you're saying that I can do ninjutsu, and genjutsu? And... how could that be a disadvantage?"

Jill sighed. "Yes, you can do ninjutsu and genjutsu, but you'd need to practice them. You already instinctively know Lee's techniques, so they will come easier to you. And it could be a disadvantage if, say, someone with the elemental affinity of earth touches Kakashi. They would not be able to do Raikiri, because they are not of the lightning affinity. They might be able to do Chidori... but not Raikiri. Also, anyone who touches Kakashi's body would be at a strong disadvantage, since they probably would not get the Sharingan, since that is not Kakashi's Sharingan Eye."

Tom thought about this for what seemed like an eternity, and then snapped his fingers, annoyedly. "What, aren't my techniques good enough for you, Mr. Tom?"

The boy exited his stupor, and looked up, embarrassed. "No, no, that's not it, I very much like your techniques, Lee. I was just thinking... if only I'd met Deidara first."

Everything was silent for a moment, then... "HAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAAA!!!" Laughed Tom, slapping his knee. "Just kidding."

Jill looked around, and said, "Hey, where is everyone else, anyway?"

Then, suddenly, Ryan, Derrick, Josh, and Tim walked out from behind the fence. "Where are we indeed?" Asked Ryan. "You guys ditched us."

Then Tim looked around and asked, "Hey, where's Judy and Nicole?"

Ryan glanced around, and wondered aloud, "Yeah, and Erica. Where are they?"

Jill laughed at this, and walked over to Ryan. "They're down the street, knocked out cold by the other girls."

Tom grimaced slightly. For a second there, he had forgotten that Ryan, Josh, Derrick, and Tim were there with them. Lee walked up to him. "What's wrong?"

Tom looked at the sky. "Oh... nothing." The sky was just perfect, the sun was about three quarters of the way down, and clouds were framing the sun almost perfectly.

"Let's go get the others."

**I'm sorry guys... I'm so horrible for not updating... but yeah. School and all. Review please! I need suggestions, or else I'll just have to can this story and start with something new! I'm considering it anyway, because I want to try new pairings, and I'm finding it hard to balance so many OCs.**


End file.
